A World Beyond The Glass
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Everything is normal in Lima, Ohio. But after a bad experience at BreadSiX, and a Wish on a Star that passes over the Moon; a Mirror, rounded and covered in gold; a reflection pure as can be, finds it's way to his doorstep. Can this object that appeared at Kurt's doorstep make his wish come true? Or will it become his worse nightmare? A Klaine/CrissColfer Crossover
1. You're So Silly

"Alright! Let's start planning for Regionals!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone cheered.  
The New Directions had just won Sectionals and were overjoyed to have something GOOD happen to them.  
It had been a rough year so far.

Mostly, it was just the daily slushies, family drama, and intolerance to Rachel and her insane abilities to make everyone around her want to wring her neck.  
Not too bad considering the years prior.

Kurt smiled as Blaine grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand back. They shared a loving gaze.

"So what do you think of Mr. Schue's assignment for this week?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged.  
"It's ok I guess. I mean, I'm all for a duets, but why does he have to pick our partners! I wanna be YOUR partner!" Kurt pouted.  
"I know, but maybe it's because we always choose the same partners." Blaine suggested, upset himself.  
"So when is he going to tell us who our partners are?" Kurt asked, annoyed.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow is Saturday Blaine..."  
"Oh... right. Well, then Monday."  
Kurt laughed. "You're silly."


	2. Singing Partners

Kurt stared at the floor in aggravation. He didn't like where this trainwreck was headed.

It's not that he didn't like Puck. But he wasn't an ideal singing partner. Whereas Puck would want to sing something closer to a rock song, or something that Kurt wasn't likely know, Kurt wanted to lean more towards a softer toned ShowTune. But that didn't seem likely anymore. Especially since Puck looked just as distressed about this as he was. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who gave him a sympathetic smile. Kurt smiled back, feeling his insides flip-flop over the thought of having to sing with Puck versus Blaine.  
Although, he couldn't complain. Blaine was being forced to sing with Santana. Which meant that he was in for a world of random insults and names that were sure to make his blood run cold even if Blaine decided to be the bigger person and laugh it off.  
Mike and Finn were paired together; Rachel and Sam; Artie and Mercedes, Tina and Brittany; and Quinn and Lauren.  
Kurt couldn't help but notice that each of the groups were nowhere near the same range. Nor did any of them have the same tastes in Music styles. Everything about each pairing was different. And it had a good chance of ending in disaster. Unless everyone could work together properly and learn to understand one another.  
Which was the entire point of the assignment.  
Kurt's aggravation was slowly growing and coming to it's peak.

"Ok, so what do you think we should sing?" Blaine asked Santana patiently.  
"I'm thinking Avril." Santana said with a sigh, never taking her gaze out of her locker. "What about you?"  
"Mike Posner." Blaine replied.  
"Which song?" Santana questioned, seeming slightly interested in his choice.  
" 'Cooler Than Me'." Blaine said with a smile.  
Santana seemed to consider him for a moment. He waited patiently while she thought about it.  
"Alright." She said slowly. "But I get the lead."  
"Deal."  
"Alright Bow-Tied Pixie, when are you free for practice in the Auditorium?"

"I'm not cool with ShowTunes." Puck said from behind Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and shut his locker shut, turning around to glower at him.  
"Yes. I'm well aware of that. And I'm not cool with your punk rock music either; so it looks like we have a problem." Kurt scowled.  
"Yeah we do." Puck huffed. "So what are we going to do?"  
"How the hell should I know?!" Kurt growled. "Our vocal ranges are on completely opposite sides of the spectrum and it'll be difficult to find a song that we can both sing without sounding like cows having strokes."  
"You really don't want to sing with me do you?"  
"No, I can't say that I do. So let's just find a song, sing it and get it over with. We're bound to sound like a trainwreck so there isn't a need to book Auditorium time and practice either." Kurt huffed, walking away.  
"Woah, woah, hold up a minute." Puck said, grabbing Kurt's shoulder roughly and spinning him around. Kurt pushed Puck's hand away and wiped his shoulder. Puck scowled. "You can't seriously be taking this so lightly. This is our assignment."  
"And since when the fuck did you start caring about assignments?! Aren't you Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, the guy who could fail school and not give two shits? The guy who's fucked every girl in this building? And who knows HOW many more?"  
Puck stared at Kurt and Kurt scowled back. He felt just as surprised by his words and hostility as Puck looked.  
"That's what I thought..." Kurt huffed. "Pick a song and let me know what it is and I'll try to pick up on it. And if I don't then I'll just stand in the background and look like a moron because I'd rather do that than actually sing with you."

Kurt hopped into the drivers seat of his car. He slammed the door shut and leaned his head on the steering wheel.  
Blaine was expected to be home tonight, so Kurt was headed home on his own today. It was strange. He had gotten so used to Blaine being over for hours after school. He'd gotten used to Blaine being next to him in his car and holding his hand when he was stressed.  
Kurt sighed and stuck the key in the ignition.  
'This is going to be a long, long week.' Kurt thought bitterly.


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Mr. Schue, I can't sing with Puck." Kurt said in a pleading voice.  
"Why not?" Mr. Schue asked, looking up at Kurt.  
"Because he expects me to sing some fucking rap song! I don't do fucking rap Mr. Schue!"  
"For the record, you DID say that I could pick the song..." Puck said, leaning in the doorway.  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kurt screamed at him.  
"Kurt, calm down..." Mr. Schue said calmly.  
"I can't be calm! I'll sing with anyone, ANYONE else! Just. Not. HIM!"  
"Kurt, everyone else already has partners-"  
"Then let me do a solo number!"  
"Kurt, that wouldn't be fair."  
Kurt's aggravation had reached it's peak.  
Another day of nothing but torture and anger.  
Kurt stomped out of Mr. Schue's office, striding towards the parking lot door. A storm cloud seemed to form above him, because everyone looked at him as if horns had suddenly grown out of his head.  
"Kurt?" Blaine's voice called. Kurt brushed it off, ignoring him. "Hey, Kurt, wait up!"  
Kurt slammed the door open and stomped towards his car.  
"Kurt, hold up." Blaine said, stepping in front of him. "What's wrong."  
"I'm fine." Kurt said, keeping his gaze down.  
"No. You're not. Please tell me? I can't help if I don't know what's wr-"  
"YES I KNOW BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. "I KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T HELP IF YOU DON'T KNOW! BUT MAYBE I JUST DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! DID YOU EVER FUCKING THINK OF THAT?!"  
Kurt took a deep breath and his heart dropped. The hurt that swirled in Blaine's eyes was unbearable, and it hurt him physically.  
"B-Blaine... I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"  
"Yeah, you didn't mean it. I get it." Blaine said in a small voice, brushing past him.  
"W-Wait! Blaine!" Kurt said, whirling around and grabbing Blaine's shoulder.  
"No." Blaine said, pushing his hand away.  
"No? No what?"  
"No. If you don't wanna talk about it, then just don't. I'll get a ride from Rachel or Sam or someone. See you later." Blaine trudged inside, leaving Kurt standing outside alone. Kurt stared at the door for a while, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. After a minute or two, certain that Blaine really wasn't going to come back out and forgive him, Kurt ran to his car and sped out of the lot as quickly as possible. Tears spilled down his face as the other high schoolers pooled out of the building and towards their cars.  
He took a hard left and slammed on the gas.

"He yelled at you?" Sam asked, giving Blaine a disbelieving look. Blaine nodded. "That's messed up dude."  
"Yeah... it is..." Blaine murmured. "So, can you give me a ride home today?"  
"Of course I can."  
"Cool."

Kurt slammed the door shut behind him, making both Carole and his dad jump in surprise.  
"Kurt?" Burt asked. "You ok buddy?"  
"Fucking fabulous dad." Kurt growled, heading for his room.  
"Language Kurt!" Carole scolded.  
"Leave me alone."  
"I'll go talk to him." Burt sighed, standing and following him. Carole watched him walk away, hurt that Kurt was being so hostile.

Sam parked the car. "Here we are." He said with a sly smile. Blaine looked up for the first time since he had entered Sam's car, but he didn't see his house. He saw Kurt's.  
"This isn't my house..." Blaine muttered.  
"No. But you didn't ask to go to your house Blaine. You asked to go HOME." Sam informed him.  
"Exactly, which means my hou-"  
"Home is where the HEART is Blaine." Sam interrupted. "Not where you live."  
Blaine blinked at him for a moment, puzzled.  
"Your heart is with Kurt. No matter how many fights you two have. No matter who yells at who or why. You two belong together. Even an idiot can see that." Sam gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Go."  
"Go where?" Blaine asked.  
"Go to him. Go talk to him." Sam paused for a moment, continuing when Blaine didn't exit the car. "Go home Blaine."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Burt demanded, shutting Kurt's door behind him. Kurt laid face down on the bed, his face buried in a pillow. All Burt could hear was a muffled voice.  
"What?" Burt asked. Kurt groaned and rolled over to face his dad.  
"Nothing." He lied.  
"You're a bad liar Kurt."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Tough shit."  
"Dad..."  
"It's unhealthy for you to bottle stuff up Kurt."  
"I'll be fine..."  
"Oh, I know you'll be fine. Because you're going to talk to me about why you're suddenly Queen Bitch."  
"I yelled at Blaine." Kurt growled. "Ok. Happy?"  
"Getting there..." Burt said, sitting on a chair that he pulled up next to the bed. "Explain."  
Kurt sighed. "Mr. Schue paired me up with Puck for this weeks assignment."  
"Ok, and what's this assignment about?"  
"We have to learn to understand each other and work together by singing a song that we both agreed on. And you know me, I'm a ShowTunes guy."  
"Yeah."  
"And Puck's a Rap, Hip-Hop and Rock Music guy."  
"Alright, I can see where that would be difficult."  
"Exactly!"  
"So why did you yell at Blaine then?"  
"I stormed out of the building and Blaine followed me. He was trying to get me to talk and I know he just wanted to help... but I was just so... so angry. I just blew up at him. I didn't mean too though..."  
"Did you apologize?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"And did he accept the apology?"  
"Sort of."  
"Sort of?"  
"He accepted it... but he didn't forgive me."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I was an ass and I don't deserve him OR his forgiveness."  
"Now that's not true."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it's not."  
"Dad..."  
"Kurt, you have to stop looking down on yourself."  
"That's easy for you to say." Kurt rolled away from him, pulling his blankets around him. Tears came rushing back and fell against his will. Again.  
"Why would you say that? Because I didn't go through what you're going through? Because I'm not gay?"  
"That's not what I meant..."  
"I know it's not. But that's how it sounds. Kurt, you have to be careful with your words. They're easily misinterpreted."  
"I know that."  
"Do you know HOW they are so misread?"  
"No."  
"Because no one listens to JUST the WORDS that leave your mouth Kurt." Burt explained. "They listen to HOW you say it. The tone of your voice. How loud your voice is. Your facial features when you say it. Your body language. There is so much more to your words than you think. Even how you WORD your words can mess up the meaning of them for someone else."  
"That's stupid."  
"I know it is. But we can't change that can we?"  
"No.. I guess not."  
"Now c'mere."  
Kurt sat up and gave Burt a hug. It felt good to pretend to be a little kid again. But it hurt to remember times that were so simple. So pure. So innocent. The stress free life.  
"Kurt!" Carole called up the stairs.  
"Yeah Carole?" He called back.  
"Blaine is here."


	4. Karaoke Revolution

Kurt blinked at Blaine, his face a picture of confusion.  
And he was confused.

He had just seen this man, the love of his life, not even two hours ago; and had made him feel like shit because Mr. Schue had made him angry. Blaine had every right to be pissed off at him, and even more so the right to never speak to him again.  
So why was he here?

"Hey." Blaine said with a small smile.  
"H-hey yourself..." Kurt replied. "What are you doing here?"  
Blaine shrugged. "I came to say hi. Thought we could hang out. You know, talk?"  
"Oh, alright, well then what did you want to talk about?"  
Blaine nodded his head toward the stairs as if to ask him, 'Can we talk alone please?'  
Kurt gave him a small smile and led him upstairs.  
Blaine shut the door behind them and sat next to Kurt on his bed. "I'm really sorry for earlier Blaine, I know that I was being an ass and I shouldn't have yelled at you because you didn't deserve it and you were just trying to help and... and..." Kurt started to cry. "And it wasn't right and I feel awful and-"  
Kurt's voice was cut off when Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt let out a small gasp of surprise, but kissed back, not wanting the moment to end.  
Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him onto his lap before he pulled away. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's.  
"You don't need to apologize Kurt." He said in a soft voice.  
"But-" He began, but Blaine pulled him closer, their lips brushing together, and Kurt fell silent.  
"No buts." Blaine said. "You don't need to apologize Kurt. Yes, it wasn't right, but it wasn't right for me to try to pry it out of you either. We are both at fault, and I know that I've forgiven you. Have you forgiven me?"  
"Of course I have but-"  
"Hey, unless we are talking about your fine ass, then let's keep buts out of this conversation, ok?" Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt's face flushed and he averted his gaze. Blaine took his fingers and gently turned Kurt's head so that he could see his eyes again. "I love you. And no matter what we go through, we are going to go through it together. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes..." Kurt said with a smile. His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling them both. He opened it up. "It's my dad..." He said.  
"What did he say?" Blaine asked.

Burt:  
_Hey, Finn is going to Rachel's and me and Carole are going to go get something to eat since I'm pretty sure you two are going to want to be alone. Just don't make a mess and eat whenever you get hungry, ok? Kurt, remember that it's a school night and Blaine needs to go home at some point. And Blaine, behave yourself. And please stop picturing my son in the nude. I don't have a problem with you being gay, but he is all flustered and you're obviously NOT one hundred percent focused on his face; it's not hard to find out what you're thinking about. See you guys later. BEHAVE!_

"So we're alone?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt smiled back and tossed his phone over onto his desk.  
"Yes we are." Kurt replied. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I'm going to kick your ass in Karaoke Revolution Mr. Hummel." Blaine said.  
"You are SO on!" Kurt said and the ran down to the living room to turn on the Wii Console.


	5. Gold

**Kurt & Blaine:**

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

**Kurt:**

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low

What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful

Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling

Words like those won't steal your glow,

**Blaine:**

you're one in a million

**Kurt & Blaine:**

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

**Kurt:**

(Gold gold, you're gold)

**Kurt & Blaine:**

You're worth more than gold

**Blaine:**

(Gold gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose

Just ignore they don't know the real you

All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire

Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

**Kurt & Blaine:**

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

**Blaine:**

So hold your head up high,

**Kurt:**

it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows,

**Kurt & Blaine:**

you're worth more than gold

**Blaine:**

(Gold gold, you're gold)

**Kurt & Blaine:**

You're worth more than gold

**Kurt:**

(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved

And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough

**Kurt & Blaine:**

Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up

But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough

**Blaine:**

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king you're a queen inside and out

You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars

This is for you, wherever you are

**Kurt & Blaine:**

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,

You're gold

This, this is for all the girls,

**Kurt:**

boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told,

**Blaine:**

you're worth more than gold

(So hold your head)

**Kurt:**

So hold your head up high,

It's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows,

**Blaine:**

you're worth more than gold

(gold gold, you're gold)

**Kurt:**

You're worth more than gold

(gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

**Kurt & Blaine:**

You're a king you're a queen inside and out

Kurt and Blaine both sank down onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"Did we have to sing that one six times in a row?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Because there is NO WAY that I can allow you to leave this house knowing that I couldn't beat you at a Britt Nicole number!"

"But Kurt-"

"Hey!" Kurt warned. "I thought you said that unless we were talking about my ass that we left all 'buts' out of our conversation?!"

Blaine laughed. "That one came back to bite me."

"Yeah it did. And I lost. So lets do it again."

"Awe, but Kurt!"

"No buts!" Kurt insisted. Blaine rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, preparing to belt out another round of Britt Nicole's "Gold".


End file.
